Season 01 Episode 24 Gabrielle Walls
(24) The Super Show Season 1 Episode 24: Gabrielle Walls Generic Intro: Action Underneath Hi, I'm Brian Henson. When you watch The Super Show, it's the only show on air where you're actually only seeing the top 18 inches of the action. And in a lot of ways, what goes on underneath the camera frame is just as exciting and sometimes more exciting than what's going on in front of the camera. You think about it. This is the way it is. The camera's shooting basically from the top of your head up to your hand and that's the way all the performers are working. They're all watching monitors to see what the camera can see and it's great fun watching the performers underneath, watching them jockeying for position and people reaching between each other trying to get to an arm rod. It's really a bit like watching a pit stop at an Indy 500 race. It's really quite impossible, which is what makes it so much fun to do. Here's The Super Show. Opening Theme Fozzie's Joke: Fozzie says, "Have you heard the one about this very fat pig?" Miss Piggy: Have you heard the one about this very FLAT bear?!" (Miss Piggy karate chops Fozzie Bear) Gonzo's Gong Gonzo fires a gun at the "O" Stage Curtain After rushing on stage & slipping in the process, Kermit welcomes to our show & he announces that our guest Gabrielle Walls is one of the funniest & nicest ladies in the business & Kermit gets things moving on The Super Show. In The Summertime The AM Cowboys (Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson & Jim Henson) perform with the leader Chasen Hampton, who sings & shares vocals offering some wildest scats. Balcony Waldorf: Nice going, Chasen Statler: He scats along pretty nice today. Backstage Floyd alerts to Kermit that Jessica Kerrimian is practicing playing her saxophone. Jessica Kerrimian plays the theme song. Kermit could hardly believe how much she played her saxophone & it sounded beautiful. Jessica Kerrimian tells Floyd that she would like to be in the orchestra pit. Kermit would love that super clever idea. Stage Curtain Kermit slips up once again as he enters the stage - & yet again after Kermit introduces Gabrielle Walls Oh Babe, What Would You Say Gabrielle Walls shares the singing & dancing duet with Thog, a very sweet number despite Thog's occasional misjudments of his size. Balcony Waldorf: I could watch Gabrielle Walls tonight for this show Statler: I tried it once she pulled the shade down. Backstage When Kermit & Floyd wander backstage to see what Snoopy is doing. Snoopy is playing his drums. Kermit could hardly believe how happy Snoopy is. Floyd: Snoopy, I'd like your drums. Snoopy would like to be in the orchestra pit with Jessica Kerrimian & Floyd. Then Kermit hears Chris Finch practing playing his trumpet in the backstage. Dressing Room Kermit: Hi there, Chris Finch, What are you doing? Chris Finch: Oh, hello Kermit, I'm practicing my trumpet. Kermit could hardly believe how much Chris Finch played his trumpet very nice. Kermit tells Chris Finch that his trumpet practice looks nice for the orchestra pit. Floyd, Snoopy & Jessica Kerrimian walked inside to the dressing room, Chris Finch joins them for practing in the orchestra pit. Stage Curtain Miss Piggy enters the stage to see the orchestra pit. Kermit enters the stage to see what the orchestra pit is practicing. They see Snoopy, Jessica Kerrimian, Floyd Pepper & Chris Finch warming up the music. Then, Miss Piggy exits the stage & Kermit introduces Luci counting Piglet's jumps over the fence Luci Counting Jumps Luci applauses for the audience, Piglet does his warm-up & piglet gets ready to jump over the fence. Luci counts as Piglet jumps 24 times over the fence. Tigger & Winnie the Pooh gives the blue ribbon for jumping over the fence 24 times. (U.S. Spot) Life Gets Teejus, Don't It The Old Lavendar AM rocks quietly in his chair in front of his old disintegrating shack & muses on life's rote inevitabilities Stage Curtain Kermit was boldly sure that the orchestra pit is still warming up. Then, Statler & Waldorf looks down to the orchestra pit. Waldorf: See that, Statler, Chris Finch, Snoopy, Jessica Kerrimian & Floyd are still warming up Statler: Certainlly, Rowlf is still in the orchestra pit too. From that time on, The orchestra pit looked so nice, Kermit introduces the next act, the act is called Tina & Gabrielle Walls. Act: Tina & Gabrielle Walls Tina & Gabrielle Walls plays "Sing After Me" on the violin & the flute. It is the echo song, where Tina plays the notes on the violin & Gabrielle Walls repeats the notes on her flute Balcony: Statler: Genius, Genius, neat notes Waldorf: He, He, He, pretty echo tunes Backstage Kermit loved their echo tunes & it looked beautiful. Kermit bumps into Michael Kerrimian, he is using his baton to practice the theme song. Kermit could hardly believe how much Michael Kerrimian is doing so nice. Michael Kerrimian wants to be in the orchestra pit with Snoopy, Chris Finch, Floyd, Rowlf & Jessica Kerrimian. Kermit would love to see the orchestra pit. Stage Curtain Sam Eagle once again introduces the singing duo of Wayne & Wanda Wayne & Wanda Wayne conducts Wanda singing "High Notes", she sang it really loudly when Piglet knocked over Wanda Venda-Face The Venda-Face Machine turns The Blank Fat Blue Anything Muppet into The Hippie Fat Blue Man with the hat, the beard & the guitar Fat Blue Hippie AM: How do you like my new clothes. The hat, the beard & the guitar Ryan Lambert: Hey, you do look like a hippie Fat Blue Hippie AM: Why thanks, I do look like a hippie Balcony Waldorf: He was a good hippie for this show Statler: Yes, he sure is, the greatest hippie Backstage Nigel bumps into Kermit. Kermit remembers Nigel from the orchestra pit from The Muppet Show. So, they walk onstage to see what the orchestra pit is doing. Stage Curtain When Kermit & Nigel enter the stage, they hear the orchestra pit warming up. Nigel hears Jessica Kerrimian playing the saxophone, Snoopy playing the drums, Rowlf playing the piano, Chris Finch playing the trumpet, Floyd Pepper playing the bass guitar & Michael Kerrimian conducting. Since, the orchestra pit looked pretty cool, Nigel leaves & says ...... Nigel: Good Luck with that music Kermit introduces Gabrielle Walls' closing number One Note Samba Backed up by Animal, Stacy Ferguson, Chasen Hampton, Dr. Teeth, Devyn Puett & Ryan Lambert. Gabrielle walls performs her big number. Miss Piggy musclesher way in engaging in an another "anything-you-can-do-I-can-dobetter" battle with the guest. The two attempt to out play the other with everything from clarinets to kazoos from flutesto glockenspiels. Just when Piggy thinks she's won with her templeblock, Gabrielle dwarfs her with a large tuba! Stage Curtain Gabrielle Walls enjoyed her show & she had a very good time. Gabrielle Walls, Kermit & Miss Piggy gave the view of the orchestra pit. The Orchestra pit came out to be so beautiful, then hears some great music & Kermit closes the show Closing Theme As the credits roll, Jessica Kerrimian, Snoopy, Chris Finch & Michael Kerrimian joined Floyd Pepper & Rowlf in the orchestra pit during the closing Chris Finch: What a good orchestra play for our closing (Chris Finch laughs) (The last note is played by Jessica Kerrimian) Category:Super Show Episode Guide